


Orders of Cair Paravel

by cindernara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindernara/pseuds/cindernara
Summary: Avant-Narnia now have a new set of Kings; the Kings of now. As they learn more about each other and the newly rebuilt kingdom, they are challenged with a very difficult task. Will they rise to the occasion or will Aslan have to save them.





	Orders of Cair Paravel

Seated restlessly on his throne, King Kihyun looked out of the balcony and into the distant sea. It has been weeks since he last saw High King Shownu and their brethren, King Jooheon. The search for the last king had been taxing and frustrating to say the least. For days, King Kihyun had been stuck in the throne room, hoping that a piece of good news would come through the door. He sat on his throne, then changed his position as though the throne was cradling him; he then shifted to place his legs on the back rest while his head hung on inches away from the floor.

“Your highness, King Kihyun! I apologize for my intrusion.”

In an instant, the heavy wooden door swing as though it was made out of paper and stomping in with his heavy leather boots and amour, the royal knight bowed and waited for King Kihyun to adjust himself to his throne before making his announcement. King Kihyun gave a soft cough to indicate that he was ready for the news the royal knight had brought. King Kihyun only hope that it was nothing ill with regards to his brethren. There had been no news of them as late and this waiting game was causing enough pressure as the fellow people had started to question and growing unrest. 

Standing in front of King Kihyun, the royal knight, Wonho Terrawolf greeted the restless king as he have good news to rejoice the whole country. 

“King Kihyun, I have brought you good news, the centaurs had seen the stars and Aslan will be returning soon and by his will, he will return to Cair Paravel.”

All the build up tension that the poor king had accumulated had somehow vanished and his shoulders were no longer burdened. Despite Aslan’s returns, the king still hoping that there will be other pieces of news waiting to be delivered. The royal knight then bowed and excused himself out of the throne room and resumed his normal duties as the knights to the kings. Aslan’s return was one thing, rather, Aslan’s return could only mean a couple of things; that the last king was about to reveal himself, there are another prophecy that will be uncovered or that Aslan himself got tired from roaming from place to place and he simply wants to be home; the place that he created with his breath of life. 

When the last king sits on the throne of Cair Paravel, the Kings of now shall be bestowed with the gift.

That was the promise given by Aslan on the night of King Kihyun’s coronation, it was the last sentence before he disappears along with the dryads. It was that night, High King Shownu and King Jooheon set out to find the last king that was supposed to sit alongside them on the thrones of Cair Paravel. 

Their journey was long and hard, clueless even, not knowing anything about the last king of Cair Paravel. On their horses, High King Shownu and King Jooheon made their way to Lantern Waste, the place where in the long past, the Pevensie siblings founded their way to Narnia. Some might state that the last king might be hiding there. Days of searching, combing the area and they found no one. Even with the Narnians helping, there was no signs of human life other than the said two. 

They waited at the stone table hoping that there might be signs if Aslan had helped the last king, a place sacred for a just union by the prophecy. For days they had spent waiting and looking out for a possible king and for days they had been let down by disappointment. 

The stars read by the centaurs were not much of a help, the stars usually hold the answers to everything but lately the stars did not shine for the kings of Cair Paravel. 

“I’m getting restless. I haven’t had any proper sleep, our food supply is getting low and he is still nowhere!” 

King Jooheon had made a point. It has been weeks since they had left Cair Paravel and all they have done was to sit around waiting for someone that seems like he does not want to be found. After some careful consideration, High King Shownu decided that it was best if they return to Cair Paravel and strategize about finding the last king. 

The reunion of the three brethren sets off a celebratory feast by the Narnians, despite failing to bring the last king home, what matters of now was that the kings were safe and now resume to their normal duties, ruling the country. After all, there was so much that King Kihyun could do and the rest was up to the High King to resolve them. 

He sat on a lonely throne by himself, growing accustomed to the cold seat and the dull colours of his surroundings. A majestic throne and yet he could not help but to wonder about the inhabitants of those who had lived here long before him. His days were spent exploring the cold castle, there were dungeons with stone cold lifelike creatures, greenhouse with cursed beings that he never knew it existed. Creatures that he once read from fables. With each passing day, he felt more depressed and alone then before, questioning himself; who was he? Why is he here? Where is this place? The last memory that he had was falling off a high storey building and he was confident that he was nowhere near a winter wonderland.

His arms were swollen from all the hurt he had inflicted. The cause of his desperate attempts to wake up from this nightmare, stuck in an ice castle for who knows how long. As days went by, he began to lose a part of himself. He had forgotten what was family, he no longer have friends, soon enough he will forget his name. 

No, no, need to write it somewhere. How do I write? I… my… I can’t. 

His silent cries was trickling down his cheeks. He could cry for days and days but no one will come and save him. What good is a throne when there is no one there with you. Growing weaker from his tears, he began getting sleepy as he rest his head on the back rest of the throne, drifting off to another nightmare that he couldn’t wake up. 

Son of Adam, awaken from your slumber,

The warm breath that surrounds him was nostalgic, for the first time, the son of Adam heard a voice not his own; a voice that brings calmness, solace and hope.

Back in Cair Paravel, the brethren heeded advice from Merlin Hyungwon, the royal advisor and their healer. Merlin Hyungwon who was under Aslan's apprenticeship now serves the kings. Despite Hyungwon being aged and wise, he tends to put on glamour to appear young. 

“I’m not saying that you can’t, I’m saying that even with my magic, it’s tough unless it’s Aslan’s will,” 

Merlin Hyungwon had been repeatedly trying to convince the brothers that even he himself was not competent for the task. His library was filled with books, surely there is one that is bound to teach them a way to locate their last brethren, the last king, the key to the prophecy. 

“But, since you say that he is also the son of Adam, then there might be a way to look for him,” 

Hyungwon asked for a strand of hair from High King Shownu, a drop of blood from King Jooheon and a sincere tear from King Kihyun. 

With the three main ingredients, Hyungwon had managed to conjure up an aid, a small luminous glass ball to find the last king. 

Hovering above the map of Narnia, the glass ball illuminated brilliantly near Jadis’ castle. High King Shownu and King Jooheon shared a look both revealing their idiocy of not even considering that white witch’s castle. 

The son of Adam was making a descend as he looked at the clear sky, the colour that brings him calmness. At long last, he felt satisfied, he felt as though everything makes sense. He felt complete. There was no more hate, sadness or anger within him and that he no longer have to worry about anything else. There were people looking out the window, screaming at him warning him, panic was all over their faces but he gave them a smile. A smile that will haunt each and everyone one of them to their grave. After all, they were reason why he did what he did. 

The kings rode on their horses, not wasting any more second after finding out where the last brother was. Jadis’ Castle is a bad news. Even being near the place gives you have a different vibe. A negative, displeasing vibe and if you have the slightest ill thoughts or intention, the spirit of Jadis that still haunts the castle will amplify those insecurities and it will continue to grow and consume you till it kills you from inside.

I… I need to breathe, I… what is happening… 

Blinded by his rage, the son of Adam punch his seat with this bare knuckles. Shreds of ice pierce through the back of his skin. All he could see was red, There was no sensation, just numbness from the cold, pain and fear. 

“Hey, hey! Wake up! Shownu, he’s losing blood. Thank Aslan we found you in time,”

“You, you look…” 

Shownu rushed to his aid but he poor child could not respond. Kihyun in the midst of worrying knew that he have to get him treated in the next few minutes or else he will lose his life. Immediately, from his bag, he pulled out his horn and hope that someone would come to his aid just like how it happened in the past, to its rightful owner and the successions following after. 

The sound of the horn was majestic, like nothing they had ever heard of. It was clear, loud like thunder but not blaring as if to hurt anyone’s sense of hearing. 

Just like how the tales of old describe the power of the horn, Aslan, came in to help Kihyun and the last king. With Aslan’s might, his breath healed the wound inflicted on the child. His erratic breathing became stable and was no longer bleeding. 

On the journey back to the castle, Kihyun had him seated in front and used himself as a support while the newly found king was unconscious and still making his recovery.

My sweet boy, I’m sorry for being such a bad mother. Will you ever forgive me?

An announcement was made over the public announcement system calling out for the parent or guardian of a lost boy. His breath was erratic and his face was beet red from the cries. His mother, braved through the shopping mall crowd to return to her son’s side. 

“Baby! Baby! I’m so sorry!”

The boy ran to his mother, seeking protection from the crowd, the fear that he must have felt while he was far away from his mother. As he ran, his world shattered like a broken glass, the boy fell from the shattered world, that transits into a clear sky and a building. He had continue to fall into the ice castle once again where he had lost all his senses and drove me insane. 

He jerked up from the fall, assessing his surroundings. He had never seen this part of the ice castle before, in fact, this place was too warm and bright to be anywhere in the ice castle. 

“Hello, glad that you are awake. Let's get you some water. You must be parched from sleeping that long.”

Kihyun had entered the room just when the comatose boy had woken up. Kihyun had been nursing the boy ever since they had gotten back from the rescue mission. It had been a tough night getting him stitched up and trying to replace a large amount of lost blood. If the boys were any later, they might have just lost their brother. 

Shownu had gotten Hyungwon’s help and Kihyun was all over the place trying to make sure that it was a smooth process for his brother. Since then, it had only been Kihyun who often enter his brother’s room making sure that someone is there when he wakes up.

“Wh-where? Wh-who?”

“This is Cair Paravel little brother, welcome home.”

Kihyun offered to feed his little brother a cup of water as he sat next to his bed. Looking at how his brother hastily drank everything in one gulp. Despite asking his brother to slow down, deep down Kihyun knew that this little brother had went through a much tougher situation then him and that Kihyun should do everything he can to support his little brother through the tough times. 

Although, there was one thing that still bothers Kihyun a great deal. 

“Do you have a name little one?”

“Ch…Changkyun,”


End file.
